


Implosión

by Quox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quox/pseuds/Quox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De adentro hacia afuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implosión

 

**Implosión**

Las desconocidas partículas grises se amontonaban con los restos de gélidos, trozos de hielo que se expandían posterior a la explosión. Jim recreó en su mente los minutos finales de aquél terruño amorfo, pequeño planeta deshabitado que entorpecía la movilización en la frontera; la implosión fue apenas un suspiro amordazado en la negrura del espacio.

La Enterprise había sido enviada a numerosas misiones exploratorias, viajando hasta los más recónditos lugares, ampliando el equipo científico de la tripulación para las diversas investigaciones que surgían en el camino del interminable descubrimiento, desde nuevas civilizaciones, hasta nuevos compuestos químicos. Todavía, el hecho de que la Flota Estelar los mantuvo alejados y con las manos llenas en una misión de cinco años producto de un enfrentamiento belicoso que destruyó una zona importante de la ciudad de San Francisco, fue la prueba concluyente de que estaban planeando irregulares maniobras para no tropezar en una guerra con los klingons, y que querían a su nave insignia siendo un ejemplo de excelencia militancia espacial, pero sin estorbar intereses particulares. Fugazmente quiso saber lo que George Kirk hubiese optado por hacer si continuase con vida… no, lo que Christopher Pike hubiese optado por hacer en su lugar.

Todo ello hizo malabares entre las sienes de Jim, porque a pesar de sentirse, un poco manipulado, tenía claro su tripulación estaba realizando un gran trabajo. Al menos, Spock ya no lo descalificaba con tanta frecuencia.

El conocimiento de tener la sangre de un superhombre inyectada en su sistema tampoco contribuyó a su paz mental. A pesar de que le embargaba una gran corriente de vitalidad, nacía en las esquinas de sus pensamientos una euforia controlada por la melancolía. McCoy no permitió en su registro médico ciertos detalles de su “milagrosa” recuperación, por ejemplo la velocidad en su sanación física, hipersensibilidad, y algo de _“tus malditas células están locas, parece que envejeces más lento ahora, niño”_ palabras del médico. Lo único que le importaba era permanecer saludable para que su equipo no lo tuviese un capitán que merece ser respetado.

Plegó los dedos índice y corazón sobre el cristal, mirando con detenimiento los restos de su última intervención, como queriendo consolar un herida que se negaba a cerrar, a su lado podía sentir la presencia constante de su comandante con su olor a cosas inmóviles, estables, oscuras… ese era otro dilema. Después de su despertar de entre los muertos, Spock había decidido encarnar una segunda sombra para Jim, a veces sólo era  un muro sólido para separarle del universo. A veces, se convertía una extensión de sí mismo.  

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se volteó a la tripulación del puente, reorganizando una sonrisa en sus facciones (en las múltiples reuniones con los Almirantes aprendió que una sonrisa verdadera conlleva no sólo la curva ascendente de los labios, sino unas adicionales arrugas a los lados de los ojos, un brillo en las pupilas, y una libre vulnerabilidad en el resto del cuerpo).

Su primer oficial le recibió con su habitual cara en blanco. Oh, a James T. Kirk no le engañan. Durante su últimas aterrizajes en planicies extranjeras, sea brindando ayuda en emergencias naturales que aquejen a una población, o en la simple recolección de muestras de sustancias ignotas en una cueva, el medio vulcano sostenía la costumbre de dedicarle miradas que bien pueden competir con el sol por su intensidad, absolutismo. Hoy implantaron explosivos en un planeta minúsculo, y mientras se hacía añicos, se preguntó si Spock pensó en la tragedia de Vulcano de la misma manera que él piensa en Tarsus IV en una misión para abastecer un pueblo en peligro de inanición a causa de una terrible sequía o bajo el poder de un dictador hijo de puta. Una vez, jugando ajedrez en el hospital, después de convencer a McCoy de que el ajedrez es estimulante para la recuperación de pacientes heridos por radiación, quiso retomar la conversación que tuvieron antes de su “muerte” en Ingeniería, y lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un bajo gruñido, pausa, mirada distante, y unas palabras en vulcano que comprendió en ese instante, sino muchos meses más tarde, lentamente, a través de diminutos gestos protegidos por la lógica.

Sentándose en la silla, formalizó la ejecución de las próximas misiones, pronto debía prepararse para la usual revisión médica para monitorear cualquier incipiente variable en su sistema inmunológico resucitado. Probablemente les enviarían a donde sea, siempre lo suficientemente lejos de la zona de la zona neutral, de tal forma que cualquier enfrentamiento es descartado, en las actuales circunstancias, no lo discutía.

Sumergido en el ajetreo laboral, recibió un café por parte de la amable asistente Rand, supuso, y masticando su labio inferior murmuró un quedito “gracias”. Saltó sobre su asiento al sentir una mano tocar su hombro, una mano cuya temperatura era un poco demasiado alta para ser humana.

Allí estaba Spock, aparentemente imperturbable.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posterior a los dos últimos filmes, un texto sobre Jim y Spock, pura mierda introspectiva porque ni idea.


End file.
